Halloween With the Addams Family
by iceprincess12345
Summary: This is a Halloween story of the Addams family sorry its a little late this is my fist time doing an Addams family story sorry if they are not all weird and Crazy like they are supposed to be. I used the characters from the tv series virson anyway the Addams family is throwing a halloweene party All of the characters belong to the creator and director hope you enjoy.


Halloween With The Addams Family

One day in New York City at the Addams Mansion the Addams Family was getting ready for their favorite holiday of all time. The holiday the love so much is Halloween the Addams family goes all out for this time of the year. Morticia and Grandmama were in the kitchen making Punch Gomez and Fester were putting up Decorations up, and the children were creating sound effects. The Addams Family are throwing a Halloween Party it is just their family that is coming over to celebrate Halloween.

In the Kitchen were Morticia and Grandmama were at. Morticia and Grandmama were standing at the cauldron making the punch.

"Mama the punch for the party looks good" Morticia said with a little bit of a smile on her face.

Grandmama put down the spell book she had in her hands as she was making the punch then she looked at Morticic.

"Yeah it does although it is missing a little something though Morticia" Grandmama said as she sighed.

Grandmama, wen over to the counter and picked up something and Morticia, looked at Grandmama with a confused expression on her face. Grandmama went back over to the Cauldron.

"And that is what Mama?" Morticia asked as she looked at Grandmama again.

Grandmama looked at Morticia with a big smile on her face then she looked back at the Cauldron.

"This Morticia fake spiders" Grandmama said as she held her hand out so Morticia can see what was in her hand.

Morticia saw the spiders in her hand and she shook her head yes and smiled.

"Oh ok it is just our family coming to this party tonight so put some in Mama." Morticia said as she looked at Grandmama and smiled once again at the fake spiders.

Out where Gomez and Fester were they were in the ballroom putting Halloween decorations up for the party.

"Well I think this is good enough for the party tonight don't you think Gomez?" Fester asked as he smiled at Gomez.

Gomez looked at Fester and then at the decorations for the Halloween Party.

"Yeah Old Man I think we out done ourselves this year for our Halloween Party." Gomez said as he smiled.

Up in the Playroom where Pugsley and Wednesday were at they were working on the cool or spooky sound effects for the Party.

"Are you ready for this Wednesday or not?" Pugsley asked as he smiled at the girl.

Wednesday looked at her brother and smiled at him holding a stick of Dynamite.

"Ready when you are Pugsley fire on three, uh Two, um ...One" Wednesday said as she looked at Pugsley.

Wednesday put the stick of Dynamite down on the ground and Pugsley pushed down on the explosion box the whole house shook. Down in the Kitchen Morticia and Grandmama's punch was about to spill because the punch was now in a glass bowl. Morticia saw the punch about to spill."

"Mama the punch I can't get it right now my hands are full the punch is about to spill" Morticia said as she gasped

Grandmama hurried over to where the bowl of punch was and quickly grabbed the bowl.

"I've got it Morticia don't worry about it" Grandmama said as she sighed in relief.

Grandmama put the punch bowl back down on the couch and Morticia came over to where Grandmama was at.

"That's good anyway I thought the children were getting sound effects ready not playing with Dynamite." Morticia said as she sighed.

Grandmama looked at Morticia and just sighed and Morticia looked at Grandmama.

"Um Morticia I think that was the sound affects the children are planing on doing for the party." Grandmama said as she smiled.

Morticia, sighed and looked at Grandmama and the at the clock hanging up on the wall.

"Oh ok at least the punch didn't spill everywhere because that took 24 hours to make and we would not have enough time to make more for the party tonight." Morticia said as she looked at Grandmama.

Morticia, looked over at the fake spiders and she saw them moving around then she looked back at Grandmama.

"Um Mama, are you sure those are fake spiders?" Morticia asked as she looked back at the fake spiders again.

Grandmama turned to look at the fake spiders and sighed then Morticia walked over to the counter.

"Um yeah why Morticia?" Grandmama asked as she looked at Morticia once more.

Grandmama then went over to where Morticia was standing at then she looked at the moving spiders.

"Well um because the fake spiders are moving Mama" Morticia said as she looked at Grandmama.

Grandmama walked over to where she keeps her mallet at and went back over to the counter.

"Oh I thought I killed all of the spiders I guess I didn't" Grandmama said as she looked at Morticia

Morticia saw the mallet in Grandmama's hand and then she sighed and looked at Mama.

"Oh Mama I said fake spiders not real ones because they won't float in the punch they would just sink." Morticia said as she sighed again.

Grandmama took the Mallet and started to kill the moving spiders over and over again, making sure they are dead.

"I guess I will go get fake spiders by Mama" Morticia said as she left the kitchen.

Morticia went to the ballroom and she saw Fester and Gomez putting some more decorations up.

"Well the decorations are finally done Tish come here please" Gomez said as he saw Morticia walking.

Morticia walked over towards Gomez and Fester she saw Gomez and smiled.

"Yes Darling what is it?" Morticia asked as she smiled at her husband and looked at some of the decorations.

Fester walked over to Gomez and Morticia and then he smiled at both of them.

"Well we are done with the decorations what do you think?" Gomez asked as he put his arm around Morticia.

Morticia smiled at Gomez and then at Uncle Fester and she looked around once more.

"Darling the decorations are Magnifique good job you two" Morticia said as she smiled.

Gomez inhaled and then he looked at Morticia and then he smiled at her. He then grabbed Morticia's hand.

"Morticia that's french that drives me wild" Gomez said as had ahold of Morticia's hand.

Gomez started kissing Morticia on her knuckles and moved up to her arm then her neck.

"Later darling I have to go get fake spiders for our punch because Mama got real spiders and killed them." Morticia said as she sighed.

Gomez stopped kissing Morticia and then he looked at his wife with a confused expression on his face.

"Why would you kill spiders they are amazing creatures or insects. Uncle Fester could you please light up the decorations?" Gomez asked as he looked at Fester.

Fester picked up the lightbulb and smiled

"Sure thing Gomez hold on Gomez I need to get charged up First quickly." Fester said as he smiled again.

Fester put a lightbulb in his mouth then the decorations started lighting up the whole ballroom.

"Thank you Fester, why can't we just use the real spiders Cara Mia, for the punch? After all Mama did kill them with the Mallet and who knows how long it took her to kill the spiders." Gomez said as he looked at Morticia and smiled.

Morticia looked at Gomez and then she smiled and nodded in agreement with Gomez.

"Your right Mon Cherie, but why would she take a mallet and kill a beautiful insect?" Morticia asked as she sighed.

Gomez took Morticia's hand and he kissed her once again

"Tish, you spoke French again" Gomez said as he continued to kiss Morticia over and over again.

Morticia, smiled again and she looked at Gomez and sighed.

"Later Darling we have work to do." Morticia said as she smiled once again.

Gomez let go of his wife's arm and then he sighed there was another big boom and the decorations fell down. Some of the decorations fell down and hit Fester's head Fester then fell to the ground. Morticia and Gomez ran over to Fester.

"Fester are you ok?" Gomez asked as he looked at Fester and sighed

Fester shook his head and then he looked at Gomez and Morticia and smiled.

"The punch I have to go" Morticia said as she gasped

Morticia ran into the kitchen and Fester's head was still pinning a little bit.

"Yeah I am fine Gomez, that was fun I hope the kids can do it again." Fester said as he smiled.

Gomez sighed and laughed at the same time then he looked at Fester

"Well I don't think Morticia and Mama would be happy if it happened again and if their punch spilled everywhere. It takes 24 hours to make and the party is tonight." Gomez said as he sighed

Morticia, Came in the ballroom and she was not happy at all Gomez saw his wife's unhappy face.

"Tish, what is wrong are you ok?" Gomez asked as he ran to his wife's side without hesitation.

Morticia sighed in frustration and she looked at Gomez

"Well my darling the punch has spilled everywhere in the kitchen and the party is tonight we don't have any time to make more." Morticia said as she sighed.

Gomez put his hands on Morticia's shoulder and started to massage them Morticia felt more relaxed.

"Wow you are really tense anyway I am so sorry Cara Belle, is there anything you want me and Fester to do for you?" Gomez asked as he looked at Morticia.

Morticia, inhaled and sighed as she looked at Gomez and smiled at him and shook her head no.

"No but how about I help you guys put the decorations backup ok Mon Cherie." Morticia said as she smiled

Gomez, Kissed Morticia on her knuckles and went up to her neck again and again."

"Tish, that's french you know what it does to me say something else in french anything." Gomez said as he continued to kiss Morticia

Morticia, smiled at her husband's actions and she looked at Gomez and sighed.

"Sorry darling later we have decorations to put up for the party tonight I promise later ok." Morticia said as she smiled.

Gomez stopped kissing Morticia and smiled back at her

"Right come on Cara Belle" Gomez said as he smiled at Morticia

Gomez and Morticia walked over to where Uncle Fester was at and they started to put the decorations back up. Up in the Playroom where Wednesday and Pugsley were at.

"Oh no Pugsley I think we went a little too far on that last explosion." Wednesday said as she gasped.

Pugsley looked at his sister with a confused expression on his face and then he sighed.

"Why Wednesday?" Pugsley asked as he smiled at the girl

Wednesday sighed and then looked at her older brother

"Because Mommy doesn't sound happy at all." Wednesday said as she sighed.

Pugsley Gasped and then he looked at his younger sister and then he sighed

"Oh no lets go ask her if she is ok Wednesday"

Wednesday sighed again and then she looked at the door to the hall and shook her head.

"No way you are on your own when mommy gets mad mommy gets mad I am out." Wednesday said as she left

Pugsley followed his sister out of the playroom back in the Ballroom Morticia, Gomez, and Uncle Fester were done with putting the decorations up after the little mishap.

"That should do it darling I don't think the decorations will fall this time." Morticia said as she smiled

Gomez smiled at Morticia and Fester

"Good Cara Bella, let's go in the living room and sit down for a little bit." Gomez said as he smiled

Morticia and Uncle Fester nodded in agreement and they both smiled.

"Alright Mon Cherie, lets go and sit down" Morticia said as she smiled and grabbed Gomez's hand.

"Tish, that is french" Gomez said as he grabbed Morticia's hand a little tighter.

Gomez Kissed Morticia on her knuckles up to her neck Morticia just stood there.

"You know I am just going to let it go this time but can we at least go sit down first?" Morticia asked as she looked at Gomez

Morticia, Walked down to the living room Gomez was still kissing Morticia. They went in the living room and sat down Gomez was still kissing Morticia. Grandmama came in the living room.

"I figured it out Morticia" Grandmama said as she smiled at Morticia and sat down.

Gomez was still kissing Morticia on her arm and then neck again

"Ok darling Mama now and this later what did you figure out Mama?" Morticia asked as she smiled.

Gomez stopped kissing Morticia and Morticia looked at Mama and smiled again.

"The punch Morticia the punch" Grandmama said as she smiled at Morticia.

"What about the punch Mama?" Morticia asked as she smiled at Mama.

Grandmama smiled back at Morticia and then she smiled at Gomez and sighed.

"We get store bought punc Morticia." Grandmama said as she looked at Morticia and smiled.

Morticia sighed and then she smiled at Morticia and nodded her head in agreement.

"Fine Mama go ahead" Morticia said as she smiled at Grandmama once again.

Grandmama got up from the couch and looked at Morticia

"Ok Morticia I am off to the store I should be back before the party tonight" Grandmama said as she looked at Morticia and Gomez.

"Ok bye Mama see you soon" Morticia said as she smiled at Mama and then she looked at Gomez.

Hours later the guest started to arrive at the house. Morticia helped Grandmama in the kitchen Gomez, came in the kitchen and he saw Grandmama and Morticia.

"Oh Cara Mia, this party is amazing even without yours and Mama's homemade punch." Gomez said as he smiled.

Grandmama was putting punch in cups and then she put them on a trey and took it out to the guest.

"I know and thank you darling the decorations look amazing too also the sound affects even if the big loud boom caused our homemade punch to spill the kids still outdone themselves this year." Morticia said as she smiled at Gomez and grabbed his hand.

"Your welcome Cara Mia, anyway do you want to dance or not?" Gomez asked as she smiled.

"Wie come on Mon Cherie" Morticia said as she smiled at him

Gomez, kissed Morticia's knuckles and went up to her neck and then put his arm around Morticia's waist.

"Tish, that french again it drives me wild" Gomez said as he continued to kiss Morticia.

"Later darling we have guest to get back to come on." Morticia said as she looked at Gomez and smiled.

Morticia and Gomez danced there was another explosion all of the guest laughed.

THE END


End file.
